The Better (and bigger) Yi Minako
She is better because she has a bigger bust. That's all you need to know. This is a 100% original character. Backstory Minako was nicknamed "Butterfly-chan" by her classmates, which was a retort at her love for symmetry. This would cause most people to mess with her hair and bow so it wouldn't be symmetrical, and when that didn't work, she was rumored to be a serial killer. As a result, she seeks redemption on the ringleader, Kokona Haruka, who started the rumor. Over the years the rumors died down but Minako suffers a mental scar. Personality Minako could be described as an innocent soul driven to insanity.She can pretend to be the same girl from childhood that everyone bullied, but deep down she is seeking redemption. She can be very manipulative, whether it would be flirting, being a suck-up, or straight up begging, Minako will try to get others to do what she wants. She may care for others minorly, but has never developed a real crush on any boy, but does desire true love. Though she usually seduces vulnerable boys to her advantage. Reputation Minako Yi's Reputation.PNG Despite being bullied by most of her classmates as a child, Minako is on good terms with most people, with the exception of the Occult Club, Basu Sisters, and Mai Waifu. She seeks revenge on Kokona Haruka for making fun of her as a child, by gossiping about her, which will eventually drag her own reputation down as well. Elimination Methods To eliminate those she despises, she will not use violence, yet a more cruel elimination. * Gossip: Minako will stalk her enemies in hopes of discovering something she can gossip about. Using her reputation as a factor, as well as Social Media, her target's reputation will drop drastically. * Snitching: Minako will watch her target break rules, until they add up and she may report it to the counselor in hopes they will be punished. * Drowning / Fake Suicide: If the two above methods don't drag her target down, she will use a note with her high language skills, and tell her target to meet her at the Fountain/Rooftop, and kill them. Relationships * Kokona Haruka: Minako stalks Kokona in a futile search for any useful evidence to gossip about her. Minako has had a deep hatred for Kokona, and Kokona is unaware of this. * Mei Mio, Koharu Hinata, Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, and Saki Miyu: She has a neutral opinion on Kokona's close friends, but considers them a possible threat in case they meddle with her works. Though, she has been gossiping to them, and as a result, they lack any love for Kokona, and no longer attend her Cooking Club. * Oka Ruto: Having knowledge of Yi's Evil Intentions, Oka and the rest of the Occult Club are intimidated by Minako, and do not allow her inside the club. Oka Ruto also gossips about Minako during class, which makes Oka a target. * Basu Sisters: The Basu Sisters bullied Minako as children, and they remember doing so. They also learned quickly of Minako's vengeance plans, and threatened her. Sakyu Basu stated to Minako if they ever are harmed by her, she will pay lengthy consequences. Minako considers them a target now. Although the sisters are rumored to be supernatural beings by Oka, this might be a trick to scare off others, and Minako is aware of it. Quotes Trivia * Portrait made by MetalBreakerZ * Favorite Food: Inarizushi * Favorite Color: Black * Favorite Video Game: Danganronpa * Her name, Yi, could mean " Justice ", and Minako could mean " Beautiful ". Her name together fits as: " Beautiful Justice", referring to her hatred and seeking vengeance on Kokona. * If Minako were to have a Task, it would be to tell her any secrets on students. * Minako is DEFINITELY not a virgin. Have you read my fanfics? Gallery Feel free to add any photos of Minako! MinakoChibi.jpg|A Chibi Minako MinakoPanties.PNG|Minako's pleasuring panties Yi~.png|Kisekai photo made by Rena-Shi IMG_20160527_140628.jpg|Minako by User: BrynnWillow 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name. '''Yi Minako. *'When is your birthday? May 14. *'Your blood type? '''B- *'Please tell us your three sizes? 'No. *'Tell us about your family composition. 'My mother is dead, but I live with my father. *'What's your occupation? 'A Student. *'Your favourite food? 'Inarizushi *'Favourite animal? 'Butterflies... *'Favourite subject? 'English *'Dislike subject? 'Biology..! *'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? 'Tons... *'Do you enjoy school? 'Sure..? *'Are you in any school clubs? 'Martial Arts *'What's your motto? 'Make them pay when they don't expect it. *'Your special skill? 'Psychical Education *'Tell us about your treasure? 'The precious bow on my head. *'Describe yourself in a single word? 'Beautiful *'Your forte? 'My strength *'Your shortcomings? 'Science in general *'Places in your memories? 'School... Bullies... *'What is your favourite drink? 'WATER. *'How good can you swim? 'Pretty good actually. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? 'I dunno *'Your hobby or obsession? 'Revenge *'Disliked food? 'DRAGON ROLLS!!!!! *'Anything you want most currently? 'Vengeance. *'Afraid of heights? 'M-maybe..! *'Dislike thunder? 'Sure. *'Rainy or sunny? 'Rain... *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? 'Mechanical. *'What do you eat for breakfast? 'Whatever I feel is appropriate at the time. *'Do you believe in ghosts? 'Yes. *'Can you play any musical instruments? 'No, but i'm an amateur at singing. *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? 'Outdoor. *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? 'Don't have any. *'Do you have a cellphone? 'Yes. *'How long is your commute to school? 'I walk alone. *'Do you have more friends than most? 'I have a couple. *'Your favourite sports? 'Track *'How good can you cook? 'I know the basics. *'Favourite colours? 'Black & Red. *'Anything you can never forgive? 'The people who bullied me. *'How tall are you? '5 ft 4 in. *'Shoe size? '...Why? *'Your dreams? 'Killing people. *'Do you have any marriage desires? 'I want the person who marries me to fuck me right in the pussy until i'm screaming their name so loud the fucking neighbors will hear us. *'Do you dislike hot drinks? 'Mostly, yes. *'Do you like bitter coffee? 'I don't drink coffee. *'Bed time? '9 PM on school nights. Midnight on non-school nights. *'Wake up time? '6:30-7:30 AM on school days, 9:30 AM- 12 PM on non-school days. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? 'Bed... *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? 'DEFINITELY. *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? 'Don't eat junk. *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? 'What's soba? *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. 'Right. *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. 'I've gotten a compliment. *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. 'Basu Sisters still existing. *'What's the name of your school anthem? 'Not sure. *'What's your favourite flower? 'Roses *'What's your favourite saying? 'You've already asked. *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? 'Whichever one is about revenge. *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? 'Flowers. *'And summer? 'Hot weather. *'What about fall? 'Orange leaves. *'And then the winter? 'Snow. *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? 'Back to my childhood to kill those bullies *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? 'Manga *'What's your allowance? 'None... *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '" Cute bow. " *'What are your hobbies? 'You've already asked. *'Tell us your weight. '99.8 lb *'What are you capable of? 'Murder *'What do you wear when you go to bed? 'T-shirt and my panties.. *'Has anyone ever asked you out? 'Yes, but they're only interested in my looks. *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? 'MURDER EVERYONE. *'Tell us about your daily routine. 'Stalking Kokona. *'What is something you always carry with you? 'My bow. *'Western food? Japanese food? 'Japanese. *'How do you commute to school? 'Walk. *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? 'Cuddle with my teddy bear. *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? 'Get dressed. *'Where are you living right now? A house. *'What kind of place is it? '''An okay place. *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? 'Not sure... *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? 'My childhood. *'Do you like roller coasters? 'Sure. *'How's your eyesight? 'Perfect. *'What's your favourite holiday? 'Halloween *'What job do you have in school? 'A student. *'What do you do in your freetime? 'Stalk Kokona... *'How long do you study every day? 'About half an hour. *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? 'NONE. *'What do you do on the weekends? 'Read manga. *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? 'Butterfly. *'Are the school rules really strict? 'Nah. *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? 'Inarizushi, and a bottle of water. *'How many friends do you have? 'A few. *'Do you take any detours when you go home? 'All the time, alleyways and streets I've never heard of. *'Are you interested in any actors? 'No. *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''The what? Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Joke OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:Sewing Club Category:1st Years